The present invention relates to manifolds and gas regulator apparatus and more specifically, to a manifold and gas regulator apparatus for use in a hospital environment.
Air and oxygen are two common gases which are available in hospital rooms for patient care. They are also required on mobile carts to be used with a bed which is displaced from a wall or pivotal tower unit. A manifold provides the appropriate connections between the gas supply or source and the dispensing apparatus. Also, regulation and monitoring of the gas supply and flow must be provided. Where the regulator must select between a wall source and a portable source of gas, a change over mechanism must be provided on the manifold.
According to one aspect of the invention, a manifold assembly is provided which includes a manifold block having a gas inlet and a gas outlet. The block also includes a regulator inlet in a planar surface of the manifold block which is connected to the gas inlet. The regulator outlet is also provided in the planar surface spaced from the regulator inlet and connected to the gas outlet. A regulator is mounted to the manifold block at the planar surface and includes an inlet and outlet on a common wall of the regulator. The inlet and outlet of the regulator have the same spacing as and communicates with the regulator inlet and outlet of the manifold block.
In the preferred embodiment, one of the inlet and outlet of the regulator is annular and encompasses the other. A first seal encompasses the annual inlet or outlet of the regulator and a second seal is provided between the annular inlet or outlet and the other of the inlet or outlet of the regulator. The first and second seals may be O-rings located within first and second annular notches formed in the end wall of the regulator. In one embodiment, the inlet of the regulator includes a threaded stem coupled to the regulator inlet of the manifold block. In another embodiment, one or more threaded fasteners couple the regulator to the manifold block. In that embodiment, one of the inlet or outlet of the regulator and the one or more fasteners are aligned in a circle which encompass the other of the inlet or outlet. In the second embodiment, the regulator includes a body and a bonnet threadably mounted on the body and the bonnet covers the fasteners.
The manifold block has a top, bottom and side walls. In one embodiment, the planar surfaces is on a side wall of the block. In this embodiment, the gas inlet is on the same side wall as the planar surface. A second gas inlet is provided on the bottom wall. Also, the gas outlet is on the bottom wall. The manifold also includes a second gas outlet on the top wall. In a second embodiment, the planar surface for the regulator is on the bottom wall. In this embodiment, the gas inlet is on the side wall of the block and a second gas inlet is on the bottom wall. A gas outlet is on another side wall. The second gas outlet is on the same wall as the gas inlet.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, a pressure regulator apparatus is provided for reducing pressure of a gas received from a gas outlet aperture formed in a planar surface and for delivering reduced pressure gas to a gas inlet aperture formed in the planar surface spaced apart from the gas outlet aperture by a first distance. The regulator apparatus includes a regulator body for reducing gas pressure. The body includes an end wall having a regulator inlet configured to be coupled to the gas outlet aperture, a first annular seal located a second distance from the regulator inlet, a second annular seal located a third distance from the regulator inlet, and a regulator outlet formed in the end wall between the first and second seals. The second distance is less than the first distance, and the third distance is greater than the first distance. The first and second seals are configured to engage the planar surface on opposite sides of the gas inlet aperture so that gas from the regulator outlet flows into the gas inlet aperture formed in the planar surface.
In the illustrated apparatus, the end wall is formed to include an annular groove surrounding the regulator inlet. The annular groove is spaced apart from the regulator inlet by the first distance so that the annular groove is aligned with the gas inlet aperture formed in the planar surface when the regulator inlet is coupled to the gas outlet aperture. The regulator outlet is formed in communication with the annular groove.
Also in the illustrated apparatus, the regulator inlet includes a threaded stem configured to be coupled to the gas outlet aperture. The first and second seals are O-ring seals located within first and second annular notches formed in the end wall of the regulator body.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.